Because you live
by Kyte Magia
Summary: A new girl has transfered from Lobelia into Ouran. She is immediately the center of the twins' attention. She is a cute and girl girl...with a sporty side. She is also the first one to be able to tell the twins apart. other than Haurhi of course.
1. Enter Amaya Kurohi

(Hikaru's POV)

I walked down the hall with Kaoru at my side. Haruhi was sick and couldn't come to class that day so it was just the two of us. It was so boring and routine without our toy around...usually. We walked into a class room to see all of the students surrounding a desk. Kaoru and I tilted our heads and looked at each other confused. We nodded and walked to the commotion and found a new girl was sitting there looking nervous. She wasn't bad looking...in fact she was quite lovely. She had long dark brown hair and mahogany brown eyes. It was a beautiful combination. When the others saw us they smiled.

"This is Kurohi, Amaya! She transferred from Lobelia High!" They told us. "These are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru...although no one knows which is which since they like fooling us." They told her. She nodded and looked at us and I thought my heart would stop.

"It is nice to meet you both. It is my dearest wish to make a lot of friends here since I really didn't have that many at Lobelia..." Her voice was soft and small. It was easy to tell she was shy so Kaoru and I decided to be nice.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru." I said with a smile.

"And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru." Kaoru introduced himself as well. "Don't worry, since you are new we will be nice to you and tell you who is who."

"That is nice of you. Thank you." She smiled and I gasped inwardly. I have never seen anyone with a smile that made me want to smile...no...not just want to smile...I WAS smiling with her.

"Looks like we'll be classmates from now on. Let's be good friends!" I said to her. She smiles more and nodds.

"Yes!" she grins.

Haruhi had long since returned but we don't really bother her anymore. Kaoru and I are always being requested by Amaya.

"Ama-chan!" Kaoru calls as we walk into class with Haruhi.

"Kaoru-kun! Hikaru-kun!" Amaya smiled and stood. I halted for a split second but kept walking in step with Kaoru. "Good morning!" she bowed.

Kaoru stepped ahead of me and walks to her, placing an arm around her. "Morning Ama-chan!" He grins.

"Hello Kaoru." She smiles.

"You got it wrong...I'm Kaoru." I said walking up. She gasped and looked close at us both.

"..." She smiles and shakes her head. "You're trying to trick me. I've known you two for a month already. Not once did Hikaru ever touch me like this so nice try." She giggles and Kaoru and I stared at each other for a while then smiled. She was very observant, so much so that it gained more of our respect.

"Good job." I patted her head and sat beside her...Kaoru sitting on the other side. "Today is the last day of classes before the summer break. What are you going to do Amaya-kun?" I asked.

"Hm. I was planning on staying at home. Maybe even getting some running time in." She told us. After summer break is when the sport classes start again. Oh yeah I guess I should tell you, Amaya is the only girl in our school that loves to run. She is very sporty. She is so girly looking but very outgoing.

"Oh I have an idea! Why don't we come over and visit your place Ama-chan? You came to our house during finals to study so why don't we have a party at your place?" Kaoru asked her.

"Oh? Oh ok. I'll see if its fine with my father." she smiles.

"Yay! Party!" Kaoru and I said together.

It was day three of summer break and the entire Host Club are the way to Amaya's house. I am the only one who appears nervous.

~Ok guys that is chapter one. Please send me messages if you like them.~


	2. First Name Basis

We arrive at Amaya's house only to have her over excited father greet everyone energetically. I could easily tell that Amaya looked more like her father than mother. Her father wasn't Ranka (Haruhi's father) but he had a very feminine face.

"Hello dad. Let me tell you their names. These guys are my senpai, Hunni-senpai, Mori-senpai, Suoh-Senpai and Ootori-senpai." she began. "And these are my classmates, Fujioka-kun, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. They are all in the Host Club I spoke of." Amaya said.

"Oh! It is indeed to meet all of you! So which one of you is my Amaya's boyfriend?" Her father asked.

"Dad you promised you wouldn't do this!" She blushed and looked away. "You're so annoying! This way guys. The party is in the backyard. And Haruhi! I asked for fancy tuna for you!" She grinned.

"Oh thank you. That was nice of you to think of me like that." Haruhi beamed.

"Kurohi-san. Can you show me the way to the bathroom?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh sure!" She smiled and led Kyoya away. There was a look on Kyoya's face that made me a bit nervous. I really don't know why, but it irritated me.

"I'll go with you!" I said and followed. "So I can know in the future." I grinned and patted her head. She smiled up at me and nodded.

There was a slight irritation in Kyoya's eyes but it was so brief I still wonder if I saw it. She led us to the bathroom and Kyoya thanked her and went in. Amaya and I began walking back to the others.

"Hikaru-kun?" Amaya began.

"Yes Amaya-chan?" I looked at her. She was looking at the ground...a slight blush on her face. Is this a confession?

"...Do you think it'll be weird if I started using everyone's first names?" she murmured. I sighed inwardly.

"Well we are all getting to be close friends...so I don't see anything wrong with it...Amaya." I smile at her.

She gasps and looks up at me. Then slowly smiles. "Thanks...Hikaru." she grins. My heart skipped a beat. What is this I am feeling? Its driving me crazy!

When Kyoya returned the party began. There was soft music and Tono managed to get Haruhi to dance with him. Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai were in the corner eating cake and Kyoya stood in the corner eating a finger sandwich. As for Kaoru, Amaya and I, we stood together...Amaya in the middle of me and Kaoru. Amaya was turned to Kaoru talking to him about class but my mind was on what I saw with Kyoya earlier.

"Yeah! Don't you agree Hikaru?" Amaya asked.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said Amaya." I said looking at her.

"...I was telling Kaoru that the flowers at school are different from last year but still very lovely."

"Hm? Oh yeah. I agree." I murmur.

Amaya seemed to be slightly annoyed but I was only vaugely aware of it. Something is eating at me and its driving me insane.

"...Say Amaya...would you like to dance?" Kaoru asked and Amaya grinned and nodded.

"Sure!" She took his hand and walked to the dance floor and began dancing with him. I could feel my face heat up with something...but what?


	3. Birthday Gift that Brought Tears

(continuation from chapter 2)

But I was still happy for them so I smiled and waved at them. Amaya was having a good time and that was all that seemed to matter. Tono and Hunni-senpai took their turns dancing with her. Even Mori-senpai danced with her which made everyone laugh at the heigth difference. She was so awkward dancing with him. It was cute in its own way. Then Kyoya went up to her and outstretched his hand to her.

"..." She smiled and took it and they began the most graceful dance. I began to get angry.

I stood by and watched them. She seemed to be having a good time.

When Amaya finished her dance with Kyoya she looked at me and waved me over. I blinked and Kaoru pushed me.

"She wants to dance with you now stupid!" He laughed and I stumbled to Amaya.

"...Ahem...may I have this dance with a lovely princess?" I said mimicing Tono as much as possible. She giggled and took my hand.

"Yes sire!" It was then her father came in and took her away.

"Dance with daddy!" he said and danced with her. I sighed and walked back to Kaoru.

"That was so embarrassing!" I say to him.

He chuckled. "But she seemed happy. You do know that today is her 16th birthday don't you? That is why her dad agreed to this. It is also why I left school alone yesterday."

"AH!" I look at him. That means everyone must've gotten her something but me. "What am I going to do Kaoru! I'll look like a fool not giving her a gift!"

"Just say you are going to the restroom and run out and get something. I'll make her she is busy so she doesn't realize you are gone."

"Thank you Kaoru." I say and ran off.

I snuck out of the door and ran towards town. From what I understand of her, she loves girly things and sporty things. Is it possible to find something like that? I wish Kaoru were here to help me!

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD LIKE! I SUCK AT THIS!" I groaned and went into a store.

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk asked me.

"Yeah...Its my friend's 16th birthday and I wanna find something she'd like."

"What does she like?" He asked.

"Well. She enjoys sports...but she is also on the girly side." I told him.

"In that case it might help if I can see a photo of her."

"Hang on...I think I have one on my phone...ah here." I showed him a photo of her and he nodded. (for pic look at my avatar photo)

"I know just the thing." He goes into the back and brings back a box. I look inside.

"Thats perfect!" I smiled and paid for it before running back. I slipped it into my pocket. I know she'll love this!

When I arrived she was surrounded by everyone openeing gifts. She had gotten a book from Haruhi and a bouquet from Tono. She took a box from Kyoya. "Oh your back!" she smiles. "Did ya get lost?"

"Yeah sorry." I walk up to Kaoru's side. She began to open the gift from Kyoya and gasped, pulling out a lovely saphire necklace.

"Oh its beautiful Kyoya-kun!" she exclaimed as he placed it around her neck. "Thank you!" she smiles and he nodds.

"Me next!" Kaoru handed her a box. She took it and opened it. She beamed at the CD she had been talking about getting.

"Thank you Kaoru!" She hugged him. I held back my gift.

"No problem. It was from both me and Hikaru." Kaoru winked at me.

"Thank you too Hikaru!" She giggled and hugged me. I patted her head.

"A...anytime." I murmured.

The night goes on and everyone but me and Kaoru leave. Kaoru looked at me and went to the bathroom.

"...Amaya?" I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Kaoru lied...I wasn't with him when he got that CD...I got you something else." I pulled the box out and handed it to her. She took it from me and opened it. Her eyes went wide and wet. She pulled out the butterfly hairclip I had just recently gotten.

"...Hikaru...thank you...so much. I love it..." She smiled up at me...a tear falling. "Its like...you knew my heart's secret. I love butterflies!"

"..." I smiled and took the clip from her...and put it in her hair. "Happy Birthday Amaya." I murmured.


	4. Shocking Turn of Events!

Summer flew by before we even knew it. We didn't really get to see Amaya much after the party because she spent all her time running and sleeping. So when classes came back, Kaoru and I were eager to get to school to see her. Funny...I don't really remember when the three of us got closer than with Haruhi. It was really odd that the three of us hit it off so quickly. It had only been a couple of months since Amaya transferred to our school. I don't know what happened...but it is really nice having someone we can be ourselves around. In fact, Amaya gets along well with everyone in the club. She even started serving tea everyday so we call her the "Host Club Maid". She seems to be happy about it. But for some reason, Kaoru seemed extra eager to get to school. It was then that I understood.

"Tono! Must I wear this?" I heard from the changing curtains.

"Come out! Lets see you!" Tono exclaimed. She sighed then drew back the curtains and stepped out. I dropped my books. She was in a maid's uniform. Her hair tied back in a braid. She looked so cute! "Oh you look adorable!" Tono grinned.

Amaya groaned and blushed at all the attention she was receiving.

"Amaya! You look amazing!" Kaoru smiled an walked to her. Everyone was talking and laughing with her. Finally, Tono looked over.

"Don't you think she looks cute, Hikaru?" Tono asked.

"...yeah...sure.." I hid my blush. I could see the look of hurt on Amaya's face saw her sigh.

"Thank you everyone." She murmured.

"Ah-!" I reached out for her as she walked out of the room.

"Good job Hikaru! You made her feel bad." Kaoru said and ran after Amaya. "Amaya wait!"

"... I didn't mean to..." I growled and punched a wall.

Later on I seemed to be the first one in the club. Soon after I arrived, Hunni-senpai walked in. "Hika-chan... I noticed you seemed upset earlier...why don't you tell me why..." He said handing me a piece of cake.

"...I upset Amaya and I didn't mean to. I wanted to say more." I sighed.

"If she were here...what would you say?" He asked.

"...That she...That she was lovely in that outfit but I prefer her when she looks like she is having fun and she didn't seem to be having fun wearing that. I think she looks lovely in whatever she wears." I could feel myself blush.

"Why didn't you say that?" Hunni-senpai asked.

"...I don't know. I …. I just got shy suddenly...but I mean it... I don't think it matters what she wears...she always looks lovely."

"Do you mean that Hikaru?" I heard from the doorway. I gasped and looked to find Amaya standing there with a slight blush on her face.

"Amaya!" I blushed. "...I...uh... Yeah...I mean it." I murmured. She smiled happily and hugged me tightly.

"THANK YOU!" She giggled.

"... You're welcome..." I smiled and for the first time...wrapped my arms around her waist. I could smell that her hair smelled of strawberries...it was a comforting smell for me. This was actually the first time I looked at her so closely. I noticed that her skin was soft and pale. Her lips were a soft pink thanks to the lip gloss she wore. I also noticed she had a matching color of eyeshadow. She was indeed beautiful...more beautiful than I thought.

"...Hikaru?...You can let me go now." I could hear her say.

I blushed and let her go. "I am so sorry." I murmured and she giggled sweetly.

"Its fine. I was wondering-"

"Kurohi-san." Kyoya motioned her over and she smiled at me and walked to him. They talked for a moment and she blushed wildly. What where they saying? She smiled and nodded. He smiled softly and kissed her hand. I felt anger burn inside of me. Somehow I knew what happened.

Once everyone showed up, Kyoya stood at Amaya's side. "Everyone...we have an anouncement. Today I asked Kurohi-san a question and she gave me a positive answer. I hope we have all of your support. Kurohi-...no...Amaya-chan and I are a couple now."

"Oh my this is a surprise! I never would've thought you would get a girlfriend Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi smiled. "But I am happy for you."

"Mon Ami! I am so happy you finally found a girl you like!" Tono smiled.

Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai congragulated them as well as Kaoru. I growled and stormed off.

After the moment that we just shared and she is now with Kyoya-senpai? I should've known! She thinks she is too good for me! I hate her...I hate her!


	5. Hikaru Grows Up

(Amaya's POV)

"I was wondering-" I began before I heard Kyoya-senpai called my name. I turned and saw him motion me over. I smiled at Hikaru and walked to Kyoya. "What is it Kyoya-senpai?" I asked.

"...I like you...will you go out with me Kurohi-san?" He said...a slight blush on his face. I could feel my face heat up like fire. I couldn't believe it. Someone like Kyoya-senpai was asking me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't speak so instead I just smiled and nodded. He smiled and took my hand and kisses it. "It makes me happy to hear that."

Later on we gathered the rest of our friends and I sat beside him as he told the group our news. I smiled when everyone congratulated us. But I blinked as Hikaru stormed out.

"Hikaru..." I reached after him. "...What is wrong with him?"

"I...I'll go check on him." Kaoru said and ran after Hikaru.

"..." I jumped when Kyoya took my hand gently.

"Shall we go?" He smiled. I smiled also and nodded.

"Yeah!" My hand clasped around his and he led us to his car. The driver opened the door and Kyoya gestured for me to get in first. I smiled and slid into the car and Kyoya slid in beside me. I was unsure of how to act. I never had a boyfriend before.

"Relax. You don't really have to act any different around me Amaya-chan." He smiled. "Just be yourself." I nodded and sighed...leaning against his shoulder. He smiled and placed an arm around my shoulders and leaned his cheek on the top of my head. "There you go." he murmured.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I awoke I was in my bed at home...there was something warm next to me. I opened my eyes and found that I was next to Kyoya, I had a tight grip on his shirt. "Oh! I am so sorry!" I blushed and let him go.

"Its fine." He smiled and stood. "But I should get home before my father gets upset. I shall see you at school tomorrow. Please don't over do it with the running ok?" he smiles and kisses the top of my head and waves as he walked out the door.

"..." I squealed and giggled. My first boyfriend! I still couldn't believe it!

(Hikaru's POV)

Kaoru knocked before entering our bedroom. "...Hikaru..." he said and walked to me and placed his hand on mine. "You...you love her don't you?"

"How could I love her?" I jumped up and turned around. "I hate her! She thinks she is too good for everyone! She is selfish and conceited! I hate her!"

"...Then why are you crying?" Kaoru asked me and I gasped, wiping the tears away.

"..." I fall to my knees and let the tears fall. "Because it hurts...seeing her with Kyoya-senpai. I don't know why...or maybe I do..." I murmured. Kaoru hugged me and I cried into his shoulder.

"Its alright. It'll be alright..." he patted my back. "Things will work out." he smiled at me.

"...We have each other...right?" I smiled at him and held him close. "You are all I need...just you Kaoru." I murmured.

The next day it was easier to face Amaya with a smile. "Morning Amaya!" I smiled.

"Morning Hikaru!" She beamed at me. Kyoya walked in behind her. "Morning Hikaru, Kaoru." He smiled and kissed the top of Amaya's head which made her blush slightly. I was slightly irritated but managed to choke it down. This was something she chose and it made her happy so who was I to take that from her. Whoa now! When did I start sounding like Kaoru? Heh. I guess this is what you call growing up? I never thought it would happen. But as I watched Kyoya and Amaya for the next couple of weeks, I realized that her being happy, made me happy as well.


	6. Moments of Love

Everyday in club, Amaya would request Kyoya and spend the time laying on his lap asleep as he read. I hate to admit it, but it made me a bit envious. I wished it were me in Kyoya's place...petting her soft hair. I sighed and turned back towards Kaoru.

"You seem so distracted today Hikaru. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright as long as I am with you." I smiled at him.

"Oh Hikaru!" My brother hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. Everything was normal and calm...until the next day.

"Kyoya! W...why?" Amaya cried from the Music room. Kaoru and I stopped and listened.

"I told you, there is no benefit in it for me to date you anymore. You played your purpose now it is time to end it." Kyoya said.

"You went out with me because it was to your benefit! How dare you play with my emotions like that Kyoya! You really are the Shadow King aren't you?" She ran out of the room crying.

"AMAYA!" I took off after her without thinking. "Amaya! Wait!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. "What happened?" I asked her. She was crying too hard to answer me. It felt like my heart would shatter..holding her as she fell apart like that. "...Amaya..." I held her closer to me. "Its alright. I'm here...I'll always be here." I murmured in her ear as she held onto me for comfort.

"...Promise...Promise me that you'll always be my friend?" She murmured.

"...Yes...I promise." I smiled and patted her head. "I'll be here for you no matter what!" I grinned at her and she smiled as well. I took out a tissue and wiped her face. "There we go. All pretty again." I chuckled.

"Thank you Hikaru. I am glad that you are my friend." She smiles.

The next week slowly went to normal. Amaya told me Kyoya told her why he did what he did and now they are friends again. I still won't completely forgive him for making her cry but I'll let it go for now.

"HIKARU!" Amaya ran in and up to me and Kaoru. "Kaoru!" She beamed at us both. Kaoru placed an arm around her and I patted her head.

**"Morning."** We said together.

"Morning!" She grinned at us. I smiled with her as did Kaoru. It used to be Kaoru, me and Haruhi, but now its Amaya instead of Haruhi. We still hang with Haruhi during school but after, Kaoru and I go to Amaya's house to play video games or just watch movies. "My dad has a meeting at the house tonight so we can't go to my place. Can I go to your place tonight instead?" She asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything against it. Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at me.

"I'm alright with it. Mother loves having Amaya over to play dress up with." I grinned. Amaya blushed.

"She always puts me in the most revealing dresses."

"OH! Hikaru! Amaya! Can you help us?" A few girls motioned us over. We nodded and walked to them. "We need to get some stuff from the locker room but we are too busy. Could you two go get it?"

"Oh sure! Come on Amaya." I smiled and we went to the locker room. "They needed some tables. Can you carry one?" I asked and held one out to her.

"Yeah of course." She smiled. We gathered the tables and headed for the door. I turned the knob.

"...uh-oh..." I muttered.

"Uh-oh?" She walked up.

"Door's locked...dang now what? Is there another way out?" I asked her looking around. "Nope...I guess we'll just wait till someone finds us." I sat down and she sat next to me. she was shivering slightly. "Cold?" I asked. She nodded and I looked around, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her. There was no class today. We were just setting up for an event on the weekend so it might be a bit before we were found. She leaned against me...probably looking for more heat. It was cold now that the day was getting closer to night. I put my arm around her. "Sleep. It'll be alright. I'm here." I murmured and she nodded...falling asleep.

I smiled and leaned against her. Finally. It was my turn to hold her like this. I soon fell fast asleep.

"...Goodnight...Amaya...I love you..." I murmured.

"HIKARU! AMAYA! WAKE UP!" I heard Kaoru calling.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes and saw Kaoru looking worried.

"Get Amaya to the ambulance now! Her lips are blue! Hikaru...are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah...Is Amaya ok?" I stood as Mori carried her out of the room.

"She'll be ok once she gets warm." Kyoya told as Kaoru wrapped the blanket around me.

"You're frozen solid, Hikaru! You dummy why didn't you call for help?" He said, tears falling down his face.

"I left my phone in a classroom...I'm sorry Kaoru..."

"...At least you both are alright.." He smiled at me.


	7. Perfectly Happy As Things Are

I went with everyone to see Amaya in the hospital the next day. Her dad asked for her to stay in the hospital overnight just to be sure. We each got her a different flower. Hunni-senpai got a honeysuckle...funny huh? Mori-senpai got an iris. Kyoya got a white lilly and Tono got a rose of course. Haruhi got her a Dafodil and Kaoru got her an Orchid. It took me a while to figureout what she would like, but i found it. A Peony. It was a light pink one. I remember her having alot of interest in the ones around school. We put them in one vase and brought it to her.

"Oh thank you guys!" She smiled and sat up. Her color was returning to her face. That is good.

"No problem Kurohi-san." Kyoya said and placed the vase on the windowsill.

"Kyoya, we're still friends...Please call me Amaya." She smiled.

"Fine fine. Amaya-san." he smiled and leaned against a wall.

Kaoru sat on one side of her and I sat on the other side. "**How are you feeling?**" We asked her together.

"I am doing much better thanks. The doctors said if it wasn't for Hikaru's body heat...I would've gotten hypothermia." She smiled at me. "Thanks Hikaru."

"It was nothing." I grinned at her and patted her head. "I'm just glad you are alright now." I noticed her blush a little which made me blush also.

"So you'll be able to go home today then?" Hunni-senpai asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good! Let us all have some cake to celebrate!" Hunni beamed and handed cake to everyone. Amaya giggled at the cake he handed her. It was in the shape of a butterfly.

"Thank you senpai...and its vanilla! I love vanilla!" she giggled. We all then spent the rest of the time eating cake and talking about what was going to happen at school when she returned.

Soon Renge brought cookies for everyone and I had a brilliant idea. I put a cookie into her mouth.

"Can I try it?" I grinned and bit down on the cookie like I once did to Haruhi. But this time Amaya blushed liked mad as I chewed the half of the cookie that broke. She then nibbled the other half till it was gone.

"...Hikaru..." she said. She looked so shy and so cute that I hugged her. "AH! HIKARU?" she blushed like mad once again and I just laughed.

_I love you, Amaya!_

I thought to myself.

It was that exact moment that I realized that Amaya always wore the butterfly pin I gave her on her birthday. I smiled to myself. I'm important to her. That's all I cared about.

The next day, Amaya was already in the classroom.

**"Morning Amaya."** Kaoru and I spoke together.

"Morning Hikaru...Kaoru." She beamed at us. We smiled back and sat in our seats.

"Its good to see you back in school." Kaoru said to her.

"Its good to be back Kaoru!" she grinned. I didn't speak. Instead, I just watched her as she and Kaoru talked and talked. That is when I knew...that I was happy...perfectly happy...just being her friend.


	8. Confession?

The next Saturday I saw Kaoru and Amaya talking. Amaya smiled and nodded. She waved as Kaoru ran off.

"...Hey Amaya..." I said walking up.

"Oh hey Hikaru! Kaoru just told me that we are going to see a movie...me you and him! I cant wait. well actually...its two movies. The Grudge and A Walk to Remember." She beamed.

"Oh...sounds like fun! See you tomorrow?" I asked starting to follow Kaoru.

"Yeah!" She beamed and walks to her own limo. I guess now is a good time to say what her father does. Her father owns a gymnasium chain. That must be why she is into gymnastics and ribbon twirling and stuff like that. Oh she is good at it.

The next day Kaoru and I show up. She was so cute! her hair was up in a clip with braids hanging out of it. there was her butterfly pin. It made smile. She was in a black skirt and a white tanktop with blue butterflies in the bottom corner. She was so cute!

"Have you been waiting long?" Kaoru asked.

"Just a few minutes. I got her early." She smiled. We went in and got our seats. I still couldn't figure out why we were watching a horror film. However, halfway through I found out. The room was full of screams and suddenly Amaya was in my arms. _**Oh I owe you one Kaoru**!_ I hold her and rubbed her back.

"Its alright." I smiled at her.

She looked up at me. "Sorry." She blushed and sat back.

During the second movie, which was a love story, Kaoru got up and left during a sappy yet sweet scene. It had Amaya in tears. Finally...i realized why Kaoru brought us here and left. I put my hand on hers. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. Her lips shimmering pink in the light of the screen. I had never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my life. I put my hands on either side of her face. "...I love you Amaya..." I whispered and kissed her.


	9. Amaya's Reaction

Her eyes were wide and moist. She didn't move for a moment...but then her eyes closed. I pulled away from the kiss and gazed at her, still holding her face. "...I love you Amaya...please...go out with me.

"..." she gazed at me for the longest time. "...I...would love that." she smiled and placed a soft hand on my cheek...and kissed me! Oh the joy that filled my heart. Finally...just...finally...someone saw my outstretched hand and took it. I sat back in my chair, grinning from ear to ear, holding her hand. Kaoru returned.

"What did I miss?" he asked Amaya. Amaya told him about the movie. "No no not that! That!" he smiled pointing to our hands. I blushed and so did she.

"You should know, you planned this!" I whispered and he chuckled.

"Yeah..." He sat back in the seat. He was quite pleased with himself the little sneak!

After the movies Kaoru bailed on us. I owed him alot at that moment. I took Amaya's hand.

"Where shall we go?" I smiled at her.

"Hmm...OH! Can we go to that Photo Booth?" She asked pointing. "I've never really had a boyfriend other than Kyoya and we didn't go out on dates..."

"Yes...I will show you a much much better time than Kyoya."

"Don't turn this into a compitition now ok? Just ... let things flow naturally ok?" She asked.

"...Alright. But we can still take the pictures." I smiled and pulled her into the booth. We did the first pose just smiling. The second was funny faces. The third I had my arm around her and my cheek on her head. The last one She kissed my cheek. I smiled when she did. I wasn't really expecting it all that much but it made me happy.

After that we went to a few stores and she ended up buying me a necklace. It was cool. The string was leather and the charm on the end was a piece of wood with the symbol for Strength. After that I walked her home.

"I had alot of fun...thank Kaoru for me ok?" She smiled and turned to go inside.

"Amaya..." she turned towareds me and I kissed her gently. "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight..." she smiled and went in.


	10. Dinner with Dad

I walked into my bedroom. I smiled and sighed happily.

"Soooo...how did it go?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"Wonderful. Thank you Kaoru." I hugged him. "She agreed to go out with me...thank you so much...soooo much..." I began to cry. "I was beginning to think i would never get a girlfriend. Its all thanks to you..."

"Just don't abandon me and we'll be good!" He smiled.

"I'd never do that." I smiled at him.

The next day Amaya and I walked into class holding hands. Haruhi smiled. "Its about time. I was wondering when you two would end up together. I was worried cuz of what happened between us..."

"Yeah. Thanks Haruhi." I smiled and kissed Amaya's cheek and sat down. She smiled and sat beside me. "Hey...Amaya. Could I meet your dad..you know...as your boyfriend?"

"oh...yeah ok!" she smiles.

After school we went to her house.

"Dad..you remember Hikaru right-"

"WELCOME MY DAUGHTERS CUTE AND RICH HUSBAND!" Her dad exclaimed and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"DAD. HE IS MY BOYFRIEND NOT MY HUSBAND AND YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

"Oh...sorry." He smiled and let me go.

We sat and had dinner, talking about school with her father. Her father is a nice guy, hyper, but nice.

Once it was over she walked me to to the door. "Thanks for comming over..." She smiled. I smiled back and kissed her. She kissed back and smiled as I waved.

"Night."

"Goodnight..."


	11. Gabrielle Suoh de Grantaine

(Kaoru's POV)

It has been a week since Hikaru and Amaya started dating. I was happy for them but at the same time I had been feeling a bit, lonely.

One day it was just me in the club room. I was gathering my things when the doors opened.

"Sorry princess, the club is clo-...whoa..." I felt my face heat up. There stood a girl in a lovely lavender dress and her hair flowing around her. It was a lovely shade of blonde and her bright blue eyes shone shyly. In a way, she looked just like Tono.

"...I'm looking for Tamaki Suoh...I am his half sister Gabrielle Suoh de Grantaine."

"Half sister?" I blinked. It must be from his mother.

I sat her down and poured her some tea. She explained how when Tamaki's father left, she was grieved and in a way had an affair. Tamaki's father forgave her but in the end result of the affair, Gabrielle came about. "So you are how much younger than Tamaki?"

"Just a year...I'm a freshman in High school and I'm starting Ouran Academy tomorrow. But I just had to see my brother again..." She told me. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"How about I call him and you can tell him yourself that you are here?" I said pulling out my cell phone.

"You'd do that Kaoru?" Her face lit up. I nodded and dialed Tono's number.

"Hello? What is it Kaoru?" Tono answered.

"I have a lovely Princess here who has something important to tell you..." I handed the phone to Gabrielle.

"...Grand Frère?" She spoke in french. There was a silence on the other side of the phone...then he spoke and her face lit up and tears fell.

"Oh grand frère tu me manques beaucoup! Je suis venu au Japon pour étudier à l'académie de ouran ... pas ... tu vois, elle dit que vous ne pouvais pas voir ma mère ... elle ne dit rien sur moi!" (Oh big brother I miss you so much! I came to Japan to study at ouran academy... not ... You see, she said you could not see mother ... she says nothing on me)

She listened to him and nodded. "Ok...I will wait here.." She hung up and handed the phone to me. "Thank you Kaoru...He'll be here to pick me up soon."

"I shall sit here with you until he gets here." I smiled and she smiled back. I have not felt this attached to a girl since that whole thing with Haruhi. Could I have alrready fallen in love with this girl? she was lovely...sweet...cute...oh God...I AM in love with her!


	12. Amaya is pregnant!

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

RICK ROLLED LOL sorry guys couldnt help it


	13. Kaoru knows what he wants

I sat with Gabrielle as we both waited for Tono arrived. She told me how she worked hard to get money for a ticket to Japan. When Tono was with her and their mother, they were all close and she was torn apart when he left to Japan. Now she was finally able to see him again after 4 years. She took a sip of tea and the doors burst open.

"GABBY!" Tono yelled and froze when he saw her. Gabrielle set her cup down and stood.

"...Tama...ki..." she ran to him and they held each other and sank to the floor against the door. Tears streamed down her face and his face as well. I stood and smiled and headed out the door.

"Thank you for calling me Kaoru...thank you." Tono smiled. I smiled back.

"How could I keep a princess from her brother?" I walked out.

The next day Tono came to school with Gabrielle to club. "Everyone...this is Gabrielle Suoh de Grantaine. She is my sister transfering here from France. Please be nice to her."

"Hello everyone." She bowed. "I hope we can all be good friends." She smiled and the girls greeted her kindly.

She seemed to fit right in. She was happy but stayed near her brother at all times. Tono always spoiled her but she never once acted spoiled. She was an amazing person.

"Kaoru. You have a customer since Hikaru and Amaya are on a date." Kyoya told me and I sat up. I blushed when Gabrielle sat beside me.

"Gabrielle! Hi~" I said. She smiled as I poured her some tea.

"Brother told me about this and I never got the chance to thank you for yesterday... I am most grateful. Mm! thank you." She said taking the tea.

"It was my pleasure, princess." I grinned and she smiled back.

"Mm! is this Jasmine tea? It is my favorite!" She smiles gazing at the cup.

"Yes it is! We just got the shipment in today!" I told her and she looked at me.

"I guess that is what you would call lucky!" She giggled cutely. She was driving me crazy. I may have only known her for a day but I never felt this way about a girl. I stood up and walked over to Tamaki and bowed. "ALLOW ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOUR SISTER!"


	14. Night of Loveor Terror?

(Hikaru's pov)

It had been 6 weeks since Amaya and I started going out. It was great! Shw was great! My life was perfect! One night her dad had to leave for a meeting leaving me and Amaya alone together. We were cuddled up on her bed watching a movie. After the movie she looked up at me and kissed me. I kissed her back but for some reason my body didn't stop there. I felt my hand move on its own up the back of her shirt. She pushed against me but I didn't let her go. After a moment, Her body began to move in sync to mine. I pulled back and looked at her to make sure I didn't force her. She gazed into my eyes with a slight blush. I knew then she was allowing me. I began kissing her again, moving from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. The soft gasps told me I was doing the right thing.

"Amaya..." I whispered in her ear. She held onto me tightly.

"Hikaru...I love you." She breathed back. That was all I need to hear. I made my move.

I could hear the birds chirping outside. The sun shone in the window and across my eyes and I groaned and tried to roll over but something was on me. Kaoru?...no...something...softer... I opened my eyes and saw the love of my life asleep on my chest. the sheet held up to her chest...Oh my God...w...what happened?

"Amaya! wake up!" I shook her gently. She opened her mahogany eyes and looked at me. she smiled then winced.

"I am so sore..." she said sitting up, holding the sheet to her. She looked so cute with her bed hair.

"...Th...That wasn't a dream was it...we really...did it?" I asked.

"Mmhm." She smiled at me sweetly. "You were very gentle." she kissed me. "Father called saying he wouldn't be back till dinner so no rush." She snuggled up to me. I smiled.

"How about a shower then?" I smiled and she nodded.

"More like lets get in the hot tub!~" she giggled.

"Hot tub...yes that does sound bet-" My cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"HIKARU WHERE ARE YOU I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED!" Kaoru yelled.

"I fell asleep at Amaya's I'll see you at school ok?"

"Oh...ok yeah!" He hung up.

"Lets just take a shower for now...we need to get to school." I told her. she nodded.

"Yeah...that would be better."

{Amaya's POV}

I sat in the bathroom. Its only been a couple of weeks since that night with Hikaru but I've started getting nervous. The alarm went off and I stood and walked to the sink. My heart sank.

"No..."


	15. Kyoya still cares and Hikaru is sorry

{hikaru's POV}

For a couple of weeks now, Amaya had been avoiding me. Does she regret what we did? I couldn't take it and confided in Kaoru.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He yelled at me. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT HIKARU!"

"We just got lost in the moment! But now...she is avoiding me and I am scared she regrets it...and doesn't wanna be with me anymore." I told him.

"...i doubt its that...oh...she's comming. good luck." Kaoru smled and walked off.

"...H...Hikaru?...i...i found out last night...t...that." Tears fell from her eyes.

"That what, Amaya? You can tell me anything." I smiled at her.

"...im pregnant..."

"...what?" I blinked. She nodded. "..." I ran off.

"HIKARU! WAIT!" I kept running. How could it...just one time...how...She has to be lying. this can't be true.

For the next week I did all I could to keep from going to school. then one day Kyoya came in and punched me.

"YOU DUMBASS! YOU MAKE LOVE TO AMAYA AND WHEN SHE GETS PREGNANT YOU ABANDON HER? SHE IS ALL ALONE IN THIS RIGHT NOW! HER DAD WON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER AND NOW THE PERSON SHE NEEDS THE MOST IS AVOIDING HER! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO TAKE RESPONSIBLITY! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE HAS NOW GONE MISSING! GO FIND HER BEFORE SHE DOES SOMETHING BAD TO HERSELF!" he growled and walked out. I blinked.

"...Amaya..." I stood and ran out of the house. My face stung from where Kyoya hit me but I ignored the pain to find her. She needed me...and I left her behind. I ran for an hour before I found her at the train station. "AMAYA!" She gasped and turned right as I hugged her. "DON'T GO! I'M SORRY!" I sobbed.

"H...Hika-"

"I LOVE YOU AND I'LL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY! DON'T RUN AWAY OR HURT YOURSELF! I NEED YOU AND ...and...I'm so...sorry."

"...I forgive you...Hikaru..." she smiled and hugged me back.

Days passed and Amaya's father was talking to her again and I was always at her side. I loved her so and she loved me. In fact...I think I loved her more than I used to.


	16. Names

I always made sure that Amaya was fine. But then one day i saw her with a group of guys, laughing and having a good time. I let my protectivness get the better of me and stood nearby. Kaoru walked up. "whats going on?" he asked.

"Amaya is talking to some loser guys." I said loudly. Amaya turned.

"Hikaru!" She said.

"I mean its obvious they all want her now that she is taken!" She wakled up to me and slapped me.

(yes i know its close to the thing with haruhi)

"thats enough!"

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO HANG OUT WITH THEM FINE! GO!"

"...H-Hika-"

"FORGET IT!" I ran off with tears falling down my face and Koaru went after me.

"Hikaru what is wrong with you! Dont you remember when you did this with Haruhi! you have got to let go of your jealousy. She loves you! Those were old track friends from middle school you dummy!" he scolded me.

"I know i know...but just... she is so amazing. she can have anyone she wants and i wonder why she loves me...im just a brat who is spoiled by her attention...so im afraid she'll realize there is someone much better than me out there..."

"In her eyes...there is no one better for her than you...and she wont ever think differently." Kaoru comforted me.

that night i went to her place as she lay in bed resting. she gets tired easily these days.

"...Amaya...im sorry for how i acted..." She placed a hand on my face.

"Kaoru called...i forgive you Hikaru. I love you...you and i are having a baby together...proof of our love. When the baby is born, you will look into its face and never doubt again..." she smiles and kisses me. i smiled back and lay next to her.

"We need names...How about...Kira if its a boy?" i offer. She smiles.

"And kyoko if its a girl!" she smiles.

"Both are perfect names." i kissed her hand.


End file.
